


Cold

by ballyhoobarnes



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballyhoobarnes/pseuds/ballyhoobarnes
Summary: You’re in the shop with Bucky as he works on fixing up his bike, getting colder by the minute, until you decide to ask Bucky to warm you up.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: smut, fluff, language
> 
> Pairing: Bucky Barnes x Reader
> 
> All works from my tumblr; @ballyhoobarnes

“Bucky I’m freezing,” you whined as you wrapped your arms around yourself, the large sleeves on Bucky’s sweater providing a bit of extra warmth as you watched him work on his bike, something you could never quite understand. 

“Darlin’ I told ya it gets chilly in the shop,” he chuckled as he turned to face you, the white tank top he was wearing was now slightly stained with various stains, “you also said you’d be in here for an hour,” you chid back, “and it’s been two and a half hours,” you whined as Bucky took a few steps closer to you.   
“It’s not like I intended on my bike breaking, now did I, darlin’?” He smirked as you rolled your eyes, turning your head to your right, “no,” you mumbled as his large warm hands went to rest on your hips, “now I promise it’s almost done and then we’ll go straight home,” he said, voice soft as your eyes met his, nodding at his words. 

“And we can climb right into the warm bed and cuddle, how’s that sound?” He asked as you smiled, nodding your head again, “alright you’ve redeemed yourself, Barnes,” you joked as he pressed a kiss to your nose noticing just how cold it was.   
“Come,” he said, leading you towards the bike and placing you on top of it before wrapping his arms around your waist, “there,” he smiled, “now you’ll be sitting on top of leather instead of steel,” he chuckled as you buried your head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. 

“Darlin’ you needa let go if ya ever wanna get home,” he said softly, feeling the vibrations of his chuckle against your own chest, “but I’m cold,” you whined again as you he heard him sigh, “I know darlin’ I’m sorry, if I had somethin’ else ta’give ya I would,” he said sweetly as you looked up at him with a slight smirk.   
Bucky cocked his head to the side, “I know that look, what is it?” He asked as you wrapped your arms around his torso, “well there’s something you could give me,” you said quietly, your tone a little suggestive. 

“Well spit it out darlin’,” he smiled as a blush crept onto your face, “you could give me, uh,” you started before dropping your head down, Bucky soft touched reassuring you, “an orgasm?” Your words came out more as a question rather than a statement as a huge grin spread on Bucky’s face.   
“What was that darlin’?” He teased as you pressed your head against Bucky’s warm chest, “you heard me,” you said, your words slightly muffled, “I hate to break it to ya doll, but I’m gonna have t’ask you to repeat yourself,” Bucky teased further as you groaned. 

You took a deep breath before locking eyes with Bucky’s, “I said, you could give me an orgasm,” as Bucky’s eyes clouded with lust, “there’s my girl,” he chuckled deeply before connecting his lips with yours in a rough kiss, pressing his body against your clothed core.   
You whimpered against his lips as his teeth took your bottom lip, tugging and biting it as his hands slipped under the sweater and shirt your were wearing, rubbing the warm skin with his slightly calloused hands. 

You let out a rather loud moan as one of Bucky’s fingers pressed against your clothed clit, making him chuckle against your lips, “is that what you needed, babydoll?” He cooed as you nodded your head, your fingers latching onto his locks.   
His fingers skimmed the waistband of the leggings you were wearing before finally slipping his hand under your leggings, rubbing your clit through the material of your underwear, “I need’ta hear you darlin’,” he whispered, “talk to me sweetheart,” his husky voice made you whimper as you dropped your head against his shoulder.   
“Jus’ like that,” you moaned as his fingers continued their work on your clit, “you want more,” he egged as your hips bucked against his fingers, “m’yes,” you panted out as his fingers stopped before sliding under the waistband of your panties. 

His fingers slowly ran through your folds, collecting your wetness, “fuck you’re always so ready for me, darlin’,” he groaned as his fingers teased your entrance making you mewl, “Buck please, no teasin’,” you panted as his lips connected with yours, swallowing your moans as two fingers slipped inside of you.   
He found a steady pace, his fingers going as deep as they could before almost leaving you completely. You found yourself gripping his biceps as his palm worked against your clit, bringing you to your orgasm faster than you thought possible. 

“Oh God,” you moaned, throwing your head back as your walls clenched and pulsated around his fingers, “let go for me, babydoll,” Bucky whispered against your neck, leaving kisses there as your orgasm crashed around you making your toes curl as your head spun.   
Your eyes opened as you began calming down meeting Bucky’s caring ones, “ya okay there, darlin’?” He asked as you nodded, a loopy smile making its way onto your face, “better than okay,” you giggled as he gently removed his fingers making you whimper slightly, still sensitive. 

“Think you can let me work on my bike so we can get home where I can give you a couple more orgasms?” He winked, wrapping his arms around your waist, pressing a kiss to your lips, “better work quick then, I’m getting cold again,” you teased as Bucky knelt down by the bike, kissing your thighs before picking up a wrench.   
“I’ll make sure ta’work quick then, babydoll,” he winked before getting to work on the last couple parts as you watched him from your seat, anticipating the moment you both got home.


End file.
